


Whispers in the Dark

by YondudeUdonta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, self-hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YondudeUdonta/pseuds/YondudeUdonta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He kisses you softly, fingers touching your face. He whispers back all the good you've done.</p><p>Warning: Self-hate, might trigger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Mumford & Sons Whispers in the Dark off of their new album Babel

You whisper secrets into warm skin.

About all the bad things you've done, all the people you've killed. About how you're worth nothing, how you want to die.

He sees all your scars, and the way you hate yourself.

You don't know how he could love you, you whisper. You're disgusting, sick, ugly inside and out, you're nothing.

He kisses you softly, fingers touching your face. He whispers back all the good you've done.

He whispers how many people have lived because of the people you've killed. He tells you you're worth more than anyone on Earth.

How could he not love you? He replies. You're selfless, strong, independent, and you're beautiful inside and out Dean.

You're everything, Dean.

His fingers touch your scars, gives them beauty.

He wipes away the tears with too soft fingers.

The gentleness hurts in a way you didn't know could feel good.

He whispers into your skin that he loves you more than you could ever know.


End file.
